Bartok Ramesh Shierabb
Bartok Ramesh Shierabb is a massive Hutt who is the current leader of the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate. His parent, Bollock Ramesh Shierabb, founded Nihtrad long ago and ruled it for a couple hundred years. Bartok took over when his parent died of cardiac arrest, which was actually caused by a slow acting poison that happened to be administered by Bartok himself. History Early Life Bartok, who was born on Darthin, was the child of Bollock Ramesh Shierabb. Bollack the Hutt was the leader of the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate, which he founded around 822 BBY which was also the same year he acquired the planet Darthin from a scout in a game of chance. Even as a youngling, Bartok was very intelligent and displayed the characteristics of a future Hutt crimelord. He had one older sibling, Varnek, who always bullied Bartok. As young adults, Varnek and Bartok got into a fight which injured Bartok's left eye leaving him blind in that eye. With the help of some Nihtrad henchmen, Bartok got his revenge on his brother. The henchmen, who were paid handsomely by Bartok, got Varnek intoxicated and when he was on the verge of passing out Bartok entered the deserted saloon. Bartok and the henchmen stabbed Varnek to death with their vibroblades. Taking Over Nihtrad Bartok was involved with Nihtrad business from a young age. He was put in charge of the slavery and smuggling divisions but was also very hands-on with spynet division. While Bartok agreed with his father that Nihtrad needed to grow and become more influential in the galaxy, he figured that it was more likely to happen if he was in charge of all of Nihtrad. Bartok purchased a slow acting, near impossible to trace poison from a Malkite poisoner. The poison would require a couple years of slow dosing but would kill Bollock by what would appear to be cardiac arrest. Bartok would become the new leader of Nihtrad as well as the Ramesh Kajidic. Bartok would expand Nihtrad's business by delving into every known underworld activity. He would seek out those who were the best at what they did and put them in charge of that part of Nihtrad business. Bartok kept his minions in line through fear, force, greed and in-fighting. If his minions happened to kill one another, they would just be replaced with the next best being. Appearance & Personality Bartok is a massive bulk who can no longer move under his own power. His left eye is now just a white orb and is blind in that eye from a fight with his sibling while still a young Hutt. Bartok is an unscrupulous, egotistical being who is also lazy and selfish. He is always suspicious of others. He will do anything to make Nihtrad bigger than Black Sun. RPG D6 Stats Type: Nihtrad Crimelord DEXTERITY 2D KNOWLEDGE 5D Bureaucracy 7D, Business 8D+1, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 8D+1, Law Enforcement 5D+2, Streetwise 9D+1, Value 7D, Willpower 6D, (S)Business: Nihtrad 10D+1, (S)Streetwise: Nihtrad 11D+1 MECHANICAL 2D (S)Repulsorlift Operation: Hutt Floater 6D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 9D+1, Command 8D+2, Con 8D, Gambling 7D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 5D+2 STRENGTH 5D Brawling 7D, Stamina 7D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 8D Special Abilities: Force Resistance: Hutts have an innate defense against Force-based mind manipulation techniques and roll double their Perception dice to resist such attacks. However, because of this, Hutts are not believed to be able to learn Force skills. Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 5 Character Points: 40 Move: 0 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Hutt Repulse-Chair (Scale: Speeder, Cover: 1/4, Altitude Range: ground-3 meters, Maneuverability: 1D, Move: 10, Body 1D), Hutt floater (Scale: Speeder, Cover: 1/4, Altitude Range: ground-30 meters, Maneuverability: 2D+1, Move: 25, Body 1D+2). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Nihtrad Crime Syndicate